Green Lantern (Hal Jordan)
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Hal Jordan is a character from DC Comics. He previously fought Ben Tennyson in the 109th episode of Death Battle, Ben 10 VS Green Lantern. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Ben 10 vs Hal Jordan (Completed) * Nova (Sam Alexander) vs Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) * Green Lantern VS Butters (Completed) * Captain Marvel vs Green Lantern * Carnage vs. Green Lantern (Abandoned) * Ghost Rider vs Green Lantern * Hulk vs Green Lantern * Iron Man vs Green Lantern * Green Lantern vs. Luke Skywalker * Green Lantern vs. Maxwell * Green Lantern vs. Nova * Green Lantern vs Quote * Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) vs. Woodpecker (Ganta Igarashi) (Completed) * Green Lantern vs Star Lord (Completed) Battles Royale * Earth Green Lantern Battle Royale Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Emmet Brickowski (The Lego Movie) * Fox McCloud (Star Fox) * Lloyd Garmadon (Ninjago) * The Mask (Dark Horse Comics) * Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) * Quasar (Marvel) * Sackboy (Little Big Planet) * Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Sora (Kingdom Hearts) * Meta Knight History Hal Jordan was born in Coast City, California. His father was a test pilot that he looked up to. His father died in a plane crash, hurting him on the inside. On his 18th birthday, Hal joined the United States Air Force. In California, an alien named Abin Sur was dying. He was a Green Lantern, which is a protector of space. The alien needed to give a Green Lantern Ring to someone with great willpower, and he chose Hal, who had overcome the fear of his father dying. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Full name: Harold "Hal" Jordan *Height: 187.9 cm | 6'2" *Weight: 84.4 kg | 186 lbs. *Hometown: Coast City *Green Lantern of Sector 2814 *Served in the Korean War *Former traveling toy salesman *Once went mad and killed everyone Power Ring *AKA Green Lantern Ring *Creates constructs out of willpower *Grants numerous powers: **Flight & space travel **Force fields **Energy Blasts **Phasing **Invisibility **Regeneration **Mind control **Matter manipulation **Time travel **Energy absorption Feats *Contained the U-Bomb *Probed the entire universe in a heartbeat *Withstood the magnetic force of the universe *Punched Sinestro hard enough to shatter reality *Has tagged Flash and Zoom *Defeated Sinestro, Parallax, Nekron, and Krona Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background *Real Name: Harold Jordan *Height: 6 feet *Weight: 200 pounds *Expert Pilot Green Lantern Ring *Needs to charge every once in a while *Gives Hal his Green Lantern powers *No clear limit to its power so long as Hal fuels it with enough willpower. Powers and Abilities *Indomitable Will *Basic Combat **Skilled Boxer *Flight *Speed (Can easily fly faster than light) *Strength *Durability *Breathing in space *Translation of languages *Minor telepathy *Intangibility *Scanning *Can summon the Lantern Battery to refuel his ring 'Energy Manipulation' *Creates constructs *Fires blasts *Absorbs multiple different forms of energy *Can levitate, lift or pull heavy objects 'Automatic Powers' *Auto-Shield *Auto-Aura 'Cosmic Abilities' *Travels through time *Moves through dimensions *Reality warping *Creates portals to other universes *Controls time and dimensions Feats *Arguably the most powerful of the Green Lanterns; defeating enemies and armies that the rest of the Green Lanterns combined could not defeat. **Killed all other Green Lanterns other than Kyle Rayner (Hal temporarily became a villain) *Literally the first thing he did with the ring was lift up a cliff as a test *Power beam can snipe multiple bullets from out of the air *He and Sinestro's clash nearly bend reality and also broke his yellow ring *Battles cosmic entities on regular basis *One shooted Amazo, who had Superman's durability *KOs Batman with a single punch *Can use planetary constructs *Accidentally destroyed an entire planet *Generated 1/3 of force needed to pull the earth *Flies across galaxies relatively quickly **Travelled to a neighbouring solar system and back in just less than 24 hours, clocking in at almost 200 000 times the speed of light. *Can block nuclear explosions **Intercepted an atomic bomb blast before the explosion could grow larger than a foot in diameter *Travels through black holes *Caught Zoom with his chains *Tanks punches from Superboy Prime *Resists control from Parallax, the embodiment and entity of fear itself *Broke out of a nightmare that Martian Manhunter couldn't *Constructs can block, slowdown or stop some of the strongest DC characters; including gods. *Took down Mandrakk, who is a threat to the entire multiverse with little energy/effort he had (Alongside other Green Lantern corps and JL heroes) {1} *Flew a plane construct so fast, he nearly entered the Speed Force. *Managed to harm and even beat General Zod in a one-on-one battle on his home planet with 2 yellow suns (though Zod must've been taking the fight casually to get info from a guardian Ganthet) Faults *Extremely reckless, sometimes does things on a whim. *If Green Lantern's willpower is affected, his power can decrease. **Fear is the best way to weaken willpower *Ring battery can drain *Constructs are easily overwhelmed by anything colored yellow (however enough willpower can negate this weakness) *Constructs can still be overpowered and broken through **Communist Superman broke out of infinite boxes constructed by the entire green-lantern corp. *He is only 100% human without his ring and heavily relies on it; which can be stolen even in battle **He can still summon his ring from a distance if this does happen https://youtu.be/iW21vt65dj8?t=42s *Darkseid and other powerful characters have destroyed Hal's ring. *Green Lantern rings refuse to kill and will not function if the user attempts to kill (this handicap is removed if the Guardians allow it or if the user's willpower is greater to break this code). *If Hal is made to believe he is blinded, the Green Lantern ring will function on willpower and make it so, causing him to actually turn blind, according to Batman. *Once became a supervillain after Cyborg Superman destroyed Coast City https://youtu.be/0PlwDbSYicM?t=12m4s. Other Versions ''Pre-Crisis'' Background Physical Abilities Powers and Abilities Feats Faults and Weaknesses ''Post Crisis'' Background Physical Abilities Powers and Abilities Feats Faults and Weaknesses ''New 52'' Background Physical Abilities Powers and Abilities Feats Faults and Weaknesses *Vulnerable without ring *Cocky and Immature ''DC Rebirth'' Background Physical Abilities Powers and Abilities Feats *Managed to harm and even beat General Zod in a one-on-one battle on his home planet with 2 yellow suns (though Zod must've let him win to get info from a guardian Ganthet) Faults and Weaknesses ''Injustice'' Background Physical Abilities Powers and Abilities Feats *Became a Yellow and a Red Lantern *Defeated Aquaman, Cheetah, Bane, Atrocitus and Dex-Starr Faults and Weaknesses *Defeated by Hal Jordan (Prime Earth), Batman and The Flash *Lost to Superman ''Injustice (Prime Earth) Background Physical Abilities Powers and Abilities Feats *Defeated Raven, Cyborg, Sinestro and ''Hal Jordan (Yellow Lantern) Faults and Weaknesses ''Green Lantern: The Animated Series'' Background Physical Abilities Powers and Abilities Feats Faults and Weaknesses ''Batman and the Justice League (Manga) Background Physical Abilities Powers and Abilities Feats Faults and Weaknesses ''Green Lantern (2011 Film) Background Physical Abilities Powers and Abilities Feats Faults and Weaknesses Gallery Green Lantern God of Light.jpeg|Hal Jordan, the God of Light Hal Jordan returns.jpg|Hal Jordans returns Green Lantern Corps.jpeg|With the Green Lantern Corps Green_Lantern_Power_Ring.jpg Parallax-green-lantern-47.jpg|Parallax Hal Jordan Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Boxers Category:Combatants that can absorb energy Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Characters who can Revive Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Green Characters Category:Gods Category:Hacker Category:Healers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Human Category:Illusionists Category:Injustice characters Category:Light Users Category:Male Category:Matter Manipulator Category:Memory Manipulator Category:Military Combatants Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space explorers Category:Summoners Category:Superheroes Category:Technology users Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Time Manipulators Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Returning Combatants Category:Justice League Members Category:Combatants with a rival